


Rise of the Shadows (Evan's story End)

by zack_M83



Category: Elder Scrolls Online, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, The Elder Scrolls: Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zack_M83/pseuds/zack_M83
Summary: With the high king's army reclaiming part of Haafingar, Evan finds himself once more on the front line, only to discover the true motives of the untainted Falmer. With help from the Paladin Gelebor the mage and his friends must stop the enemy before they destroy the humans of Tamriel. What new discoveries will he uncover and will he make in time to stop the Snow Elves?





	Rise of the Shadows (Evan's story End)

Evan rubbed sweat from his face. Even in the cave where he did his research, it was still sweltering. It didn’t help that he had been working magic for days with little rest. He was reaching his limits. Taking out the azure vial, he drained the liquid. Immediately, he felt the weariness leave him.

_I shouldn’t keep relying on these potions, but if I could just get the blasted spell to work then I could take a break!_

Shaking himself of his concerns, Evan stepped towards the working space and began envisioning the layers of the spells. He’d memorized the glyphs completely, and when they were finished, he poured mana into the two emblems within his mind. The two spells formed in his hands and with a grunt of effort, he unleashed them. Twin frost rune traps appeared on the floor of the cave. As soon as they appeared, they burst. The concussion of the blast knocked him against the ice wall that he’d made.

With a groan, Evan touched the back of his head and got up. His head was tender, and he felt a pump knot forming. If he’d been any closer to the spells, he was sure the blast would have killed him.

In defeat, Evan opened the animal skin that separated his workspace from his study area and sat in the chair at his desk. The spell had been right… he just didn’t have enough mana to cast the two rune spells simultaneously.

Evan put a tentative finger against the injury, and used Restoration magic to make it heal. Sighing in relief, he looked up to the two staves that floated in the air, supported by a levitation spell. For the time being, he had given up trying to replicate the wizard of Falkreath enchantments. Perhaps in time he’d figure it out. Not liking to be reminded of another failure in his studies, he turned away. He studied the collection of books he had. The wizard had carved niches into the cave wall and placed his various books and alchemy ingredients in them since returning from the great rune trap spells.

Evan had received a bird summon from the archmage demanding every scrap of information concerning those terrible spells, thus locking them away. Although he didn’t like losing the great spell, if it fell into the wrong hands then it could be disastrous for Skyrim and all Tamerial.

“Evan, lunch is—ahh!” Norma stepped into his study, only to be lightly zapped by the replica pillar he’d created with a soul gem. It had taken him a few days to replicate the wall and the enchanted pillars. Norma glared at him. “Really, Evan! Setting traps.”

“I told you not to come in here… that it could be dangerous.” It was even dangerous for him considering the healed bump on his head.

Norma looked around the cave. “What’s that?”

Evan looked to where she pointed. A mage light floated over his patch of Tundra Cotton, Lavender, and Yellow Mountain Flowers. Near a trickle of water several different mushrooms grew along the water source. “My garden. I got the idea from the archmage’s private garden.”

“As I was about to say before I got zapped, Mendi has lunch made. You best have some.”

Evan noted her empty hands. “You didn’t bring it with you?”

“No, because you will eat with everyone else. Now, let’s go,” Norma said.

With a sigh, Evan got up and followed Norma out of the cave. He took the stairs two at a time to keep up with his lover. At the summit, the path entered a wooded area that was being cleared for the new farmstead that was being built. Mendi and her family had followed Evan and his friends into the mountains and settled above his cave. At first he hadn’t cared for them being here, but they had grown on him.

The smell of Mendi’s stew ignited Evan’s hunger. He sat at the picnic table that was housed in the gazebo. Luis, Mendi’s husband, joined them. His clothes and dark hair was covered in sawdust. “Good afternoon, Mage Evan,” Luis said as he rubbed the wood chips out of his hair.

“How are the planks coming for the new mill?” Evan asked as Norma sat down beside him.

“With Meleb and your Khajiit friends I’d say Allen and I will have it built in short order.”

“Where is your son?” Evan asked.

Luis looked back the way he’d came. “Allen’s probably checking on Lydia and Ann. I’m sure they will be along in a moment.” As the farmer spoke, Meleb, and the Khajiit joined them.

A young girl with fiery red hair and another with dark locks came running to the mage with a small basket of flowers. “Look what we found, Mage Evan! We got some Purple and Blue Mountain Flowers. Do you think you can show us some alchemy tricks?”

Evan smiled and took hold of the basket, inspecting the lot they’d found. “You found a bunch! Why this is some of the best samples I’ve seen in the wild!” The two young girls danced about in glee at his praise. “These are so good in fact, I must buy them from you.” He reached into his satchel and pulled out a small purse full of coppers. He counted out twenty pieces and handed them to the girls. “Make sure to share it between the two of you.”

Allen and his wife and daughter joined them a moment later, occupying the other table. Mendi and her oldest daughter, Kendra, stepped out of the half-finished house. The Breton mother had red hair like her youngest daughter. Kendra who was about Evan’s age set the tables while Mendi spooned stew into everyone’s bowl. Luis cut bread and handed the wedges out.

“How goes your studies, Mage Evan?” Mendi asked as she sat down.

Savoring a bite of stew, he thought how to answer the question. “It’s slow going, but fruitful. This stew is good!”

“So have you given any thought of staying, Mage Evan?” Luis asked. “With you and your friends here I feel like my family is safer now than ever before and that includes when we had a patrol visiting our old house.”

“Speaking of patrol, Rash’a hears one approaching,” the dark-furred Khajiit said.

Four mages dressed in conjured armor walked into the camp. “Mage Evan, word has come from Ulian-Qi. The captain wishes to speak with you.”

Evan had been leaving much of his duties to the female Argonian as she had desired to hone her skills as a captain… and it gave him a bit of a break for his studies. “All right.” Evan took up his bowl and downed the last bit. He took another wedge of bread and got up. “You all wait here. I’ll send word if I need you.”

Evan followed the four mages down the footpath bypassing the stairs and then met the main throughway that led to the camp. Within half an hour, Evan walked into the captain’s tent. “You called for me?”

The captain nodded, then handed him a rolled piece of parchment. Opening it, Evan had to reread it twice before he believed it. “The king has plans to retake Solitude and has requested me and my singular back from the field.”

“Terrific. Who am I getting to replace you?”

“One of Stentor’s mage singulars. Her mages are better than mine.”

“When should I expect the change?” the captain asked.

Off in the distance, he heard a horn blow. “Sounds like right now.” He stepped out of the tent, and found a runner. “I want you to slip into my cave and grab a few things for me. You’ll need to have a pair of warriors go with you to haul my armor. Make sure you keep it a secret. I want Norma and the others to remain here.” _This mission is too dangerous and I don’t dare risk any of them._

Evan climbed up the side of the cliff. When he reached the lip of Potema’s balcony, two warriors helped him onto the patio. “We’ve secured the lower catacombs. No dauger activity,” one of the warriors said.

Evan nodded. He glanced down the cliff face and saw his singular and the third company of warriors under his command waiting their turn to climb. “When the rest of the soldiers are here, send word. We have orders to move as quickly as possible.”

“Understood.”

Evan stepped through the old apartments of the Wolf Queen and made his way through her throne room and council chambers. Warriors were everywhere in detachments or squads that had the assignment of securing the catacombs. Two officers stepped over. “We’ve made it to the storeroom. The first and the second company are there as per your orders. We wait for dusk before we move.”

“Good. When we move out I want a few detachments to remain behind to have the lower catacombs secured for the fourth and fifth companies. They will be vital if we fail to capture the fort and have to retreat.” The attack was mostly a ruse to get the Falmer focused on the inside while the high king came with his own forces and hopefully captured the gate while the twisted elves were distracted.

Norma, Meleb, and the Khajiit brothers were in the room with the ancient alchemy station. None of them had spoken to him for the past two days as they had traveled to meet up with the high king. The warriors that he’d sent had failed to secure his things without the others knowing, and they had arrived when they returned to camp.

“Are you all ready to talk to me or am I going to leave you here?” They turned fierce eyes on him. “If you will not listen to me, then that’s what I’ll do.”

“What would you ask of Nes’zash?” the Khajiit leader asked.

“I want you all to wait until the first, second, and third companies have gone outside the catacombs.”

“You won’t be leaving us out of the fighting.” By Norma’s tone, Evan knew it wasn’t a suggestion.

“Of course not. You’re considered part of my singular even though none of you are mages. The mages come next after the first three companies. The fourth and fifth remain in the catacombs unless needed.”

“Ge’ash is willing to be part of the first group out of the catacombs,” the dark furred Khajiit said.

“Officer Tanner,” Evan turned to see a young Nord with red hair and beard step forward. “This is Ge’ash. He is your second. Treat him as such or you answer to me. Am I clear?”

The Nord’s eyes grew wide at the development, but had enough sense to say nothing. Tanner smacked a fist to his heart and spun around. “Come on… Ge’ash. I need you to run a few errands.”

Evan narrowed his eyes but didn’t stop the officer. Seconds often ran messages between detachments.

“Nes’zash and Rash’a will be your escorts, Mage Evan. Your woman will not part from your side and Meleb has remained her protector as he swore an oath of service to you. We are ready to move whenever you are.”

“Let’s move to the front then.” The group walked through the necropolises, each keeping an eye open for dauger. Just because they had cleared the catacombs didn’t mean there wasn’t a stray awakened dead roving the halls. When they reached the winding stairs that led to the storeroom, the press of warriors kept them from advancing. Several times Evan checked over his and Norma’s armor. “Have you figured out how to summon the bow?”

She spoke the command for the summon, and the bow appeared in her hand and a quiver of arrows appeared at her hip. She raised an eyebrow, but said nothing else. Suppressing the urge to argue with her, he walked over to the officers. “How are things going?”

“No sign that the Falmer have caught on to our movements,” one said.

“Good, but assume nothing. Once that door opens we press forward in an organized tortious shield maneuver, only three wide and a single company deep. As soon as they clear the storeroom, I want a shield wall formed once we get into the Divine Temple.”

“Twenty-five men long with a secondary group behind it, then we move on to the fortress,” the officer said.

“Exactly. Once we have control of the fortress that should draw the Falmer like moths to a flame.” In his backpack, Evan had the scroll that would serve as the signal for the high king’s forces.

A few hours later, word came from the balcony that the sun was soon to set. Evan sent word for the first company to move forward. The second company followed the first and in short order they had control of the temple that was adjacent to the old fort. As Evan and his singular made it up to the temple, he expected to find rubble, and destroyed shrines, but there was little evidence that the Falmer entered the temple. Surely, they didn’t hold reverence for the divines.

At the large oak doors, the warriors formed the shield wall and a single warrior stepped up to the door and opened it. The door being well greased, didn’t make a sound as it opened into the courtyard of the fortress. In the moon light Evan counted several Falmer hovels in the enclosure. As soon as the warriors stepped out of the temple, Falmer began emerging from their dwellings.

“Singular two, secure the gate and lower the portcullis!” Evan pointed to the double doors that stood open. A hundred warriors ran for the gate, engaging the loosely gathered Falmer, smashing their attempt to keep the gateway.

With a snarl, a Falmer attacked Evan. With his bound sword in hand, he parried the chitin blade, and before the monster could recover, the mage unleashed a gust of ice into the creature’s face, then lopped its head from its shoulders. “We’ve got stragglers that are hitting the flank. Get a secondary wall up before they rally and route our forces!”

A group of twenty warriors dressed in steel armor and blue tunics closed the gap and hacked the pale elves back. Falmer arrows began to rain on the reinforcement’s position. “Mages, unleash fireballs!” In a concentrated effort half the mages unleashed fireballs at the ramparts, engulfing many of the twisted Snow Elves in flames. The fortress was momentarily lit up from the living torches.

As more Falmer came out of a tower, Evan ran for the stairs with Meleb beside him. Norma followed with the Khajiit brothers, covering their flank. Blue arrows flew, striking the Falmer warriors in the eye, throat, or chest. Without having to worry about retrieving arrows, Norma didn’t hesitate to fire. The mage and Orc reached the top of the stairs. Several Falmer stood ready to battle, but Evan unleashed a lightning bolt electrocuting the twisted Snow Elves.

With a roar, Meleb charged into the few that remained. The mage followed, cutting into the pale-skinned monsters. Evan slashed one from shoulder to groin, then with his open hand released a gout of flames cooking another of the monsters, while Meleb slashed and hacked into the enemy with glee. Every time the Orc fought the twisted Snow Elves it seemed he went berserk and wasn’t satisfied until he was coated in Falmer blood.

With a twist of his bound sword, Evan disemboweled a Falmer, and the monster fell from the parapet as its inners burst forth. Taking a breath, the mage looked around and saw there was nothing but corpses where over a dozen Falmer had once stood. The mage looked behind him and found several monsters dead with translucent arrows jutting out of their bodies. The Khajiit brothers killed the last of the monsters. “Looks like the battle for the fort is going well.” Norma said as she pointed to the gatehouse. “Our forces dropped the portcullis before more Falmer could get in.”

Evan looked and saw several fires had broken out during the battle. With nowhere to run, the twisted elves had stood their ground until they were annihilated. 

“Third company get the towers secured! I want twenty archers and two detachments of swordsmen for each.” Evan pointed to an officer. “Call up the reserves to man the walls, while first and second companies rest. Ulian-Qi, split the mages between hospital and defensive means. I want the defenders to keep that gate from falling.” The mage pulled his satchel open and withdrew the scroll for the signal. “Release,” the spell formed in Evan’s hand and he released a brilliant bolt of azure-colored lightning into the sky.

Battle horns sounded from outside the city. Evan cautiously peered out from one of the crenels. Solitude was in shambles. The Falmer had burned several buildings down, while others had been sacked but left standing. Piles of human and Mer remains had been tossed to the side and left to rot. In the center of the city were a few dozen Falmer hovels. “I don’t like this.”

Norma joined him. “What is it?”

“How many Falmer were here when they took the city?” Evan asked.

“Thousands and we never saw the force that took the northern fortress,” Norma said. “I would guess there would be tens of thousands.”

Dozens of Nord, Dunmer, Altmer and other peoples of Skyrim poured through the lower entrance of the city. A third force emerged from the Blue Palace, driving out a small group of Falmer before them. Doing the math, Evan turned back to the fortress. “There was only a thousand of the Snow Elves here.”

“Sir, word from one of the towers. There is something you’ve got to see,” an officer said.

Evan followed the officer into the tower and stepped to a holding cell. A lone figure with pale skin, white hair, and yellow eyes sat on a cot. He wore rough spun trousers and tunic. “And who is this?” Evan asked.

“I am Gelebor, Paladin of Auriel.”

Evan had heard that name before. “Falmer were watching over him. He claims he tried to stop his people from attacking Haafingar,” an officer said. “He claims the people of the hold are in danger.”

“There is more at stake than just this hold,” the Snow Elf said as he got to his feet. “Your very kind will be wiped out unless we stop them.”

Evan looked from the Mer to the officer. “What’s this?” The officer shrugged.

“They are seeking an ancient relic that destroyed the Dwemer,” Gelebor said. “They found a reference for it in one of the temple’s libraries.”

Evan turned back to the Snow Elf. “No one knows what happened to the Dwemer. How do I know you’re telling the truth and not spouting nonsense?”

“I’m a Paladin of Auriel and I swear that I speak the truth.”

The memory of where he’d heard the name came to him then. “You’ve gone to Winterhold seeking a cure for the Falmer, yes?” _For some reason I didn’t think Gelebor was a Falmer._

“I have but it was a fruitless endeavor, there is no magic that is known that can reverse the effects of what the Dwemer did to the Betrayed.”

“I’ve seen untwisted Falmer. Several warriors and a female with a golden circlet. Where did they come from if not from your experiments?” Evan asked.

“There is much to say regarding this… long story short is there is a hidden community of Snow Elves—”

“How? How is it they exist? Explain _that_ to me,” Evan said.

“When the Falmer were betrayed, there was a sect of us that remained uncorrupted, the Pilgrims of Auriel. During the Betrayal, they were on a pilgrimage to the temple. After the events leading to their blindness, the Falmer found an object and used it once to destroy the Dwemer. The uncorrupted Pilgrims fled from the twisted Falmer and went into hiding. I learned that four groups of pilgrims broke their chastity vows and settled away from the temple and became the four clans that make up the remaining Snow Elves. The order buried this knowledge. Not even I or my brother knew of this.”

Evan leaned against the bars of the cell. To know how the Dwemer disappeared was a question that had plagued the minds of wizards and philosophers for eras. “What proof do you have that what you say is true? I can’t just accept what you say and let you out.”

Gelebor placed his hands over the bars, and flames erupted from them and melted the bars. “If you do not believe me, then I will try to stop them on my own.” The warriors drew their swords, but the Paladin held out his hand, and the fighters dropped their red hot weapons. “I have sworn to not take lives, so please don’t make me break my oath.”

_This Snow Elf is a powerful mage. He could have escaped at any point if he wanted to._ Evan looked at the officer and the other swordsmen. Evan’s second walked in. “Pick up your weapons and leave. Ulian-Qi, go with them.”

The Argonian stared at Evan in shock. “Wait… what’s going on here?”

Evan pointed to the door. “Make sure there are no Falmer trying to slip inside the temple.” The mage waited until he was alone with the Snow Elf. “Say I believe you. What do you plan to do?”

“I intend to find this relic before they do.”

“You make it sound like you know where it’s at.”

Gelebor nodded. “I do. At least I think I do.”

Evan folded his arms. “I will need more details. You’re asking a lot for me to trust you and let you leave. It’s likely that I could be faced with treason charges if I let you go.” _Not to mention if this relic is as powerful as he claims and he intends to use it, but cast the blame on these other Snow Elves._

The Snow Elf studied Evan. “I believe it’s in Blackreach… towards the last capital of the Snow Elves. The untainted Falmer stumbled upon a codex from the time of the Betrayal that gives details concerning the relic but it didn’t give a location. Considering the history of the subterranean level and my people it makes the most sense to try there. Within the elder’s palace.”

“The Falmer were blinded and mutated. How could they have written a codex?”

“They were blinded by the Dwemer, but there was a time gap between the Falmer twisting into what they are now.”

“But you said that they chased the pilgrims of Auriel away. If they hadn’t completely changed then why did they attack their own people?”

“A very keen mind you have. I don’t know. I speculate jealousy that Auriel protected the pilgrims while the rest of the Falmer began to change, but that’s only conjecture.”

“Any idea where the untainted and twisted Falmer have gone? When they took this city and the rest of the hold, there were tens of thousands of them yet now they’re gone save for a thousand.”

“Solitude was built over an ancient Snow Elf town and library. The leaders of the Falmer horde wanted to take these lands so they could access more of their past. I imagine once they found the library, they left the hold with only a token of the forces needed to control it.”

“Do you still hold out hope for them?” Evan asked. The Snow Elf nodded. “They’ve killed hundreds if not thousands when they took control of Haafingar. If you look outside this tower, there are piles of remains of those that they murdered both human, Beast folk, and Mer.”

“I realize this seems strange to you, but I look at them with a broken heart. They are wayward sheep without a true shepherd. I tried to be that for them… but they rejected and imprisoned me. They’ve been denied so much of their past that they have decided to take it back. I cannot fault them for that desire.”

“But you can try to stop them? I’m not sure how to interpret that,” Evan said. “It seems contradictory.”

“Imagine you knew nothing of your past. Your heritage. Would you not try to discover everything you could? That is where I sympathize with them, but their desire for vengeance… _that_ will only lead to their destruction. Much as it did to their ancestors when they warred with the Nords. Taking up this war again has only led to death, not life. I wanted more for my people. I wanted them to be a contributor to Tamerial not a destroyer.”

Gelebor’s words stung. Had Evan not risked his life and the lives of Norma and the others to discover the truth of his father? To learn what he could of his past and family? “What will you do if you get this artifact? How will you keep these Snow Elves from taking it from you and using it?”

“I don’t know. All I know is I must find the relic before they do. If there was a way to destroy it… then perhaps that would suffice. Maybe after the item is destroyed those who’ve abandoned the path of Auriel will return to it. If I could convince Geladrena to let this go the others would follow her back I’m sure.”

“Does she wear a golden circlet?” Evan asked.

“You’ve seen her? Yes, that is Geladrena.”

_I was right, and the archmage was wrong. Though I don’t think I’ll be one to point it out to the master of Winterhold._ “I understand that time is of the essence, but if you’re going to get help, then you must speak with the high king.”

“There is wisdom in speaking with him. I would like for you to accompany me and hopefully gain allies in the attempt to stop my wayward brethren.”

_It makes sense for me to go. The high king will want someone he trusts to watch over this Snow Elf. _Evan nodded. “Follow me and stay close.” Gelebor followed the mage outside the tower. Norma and the others joined him. Going to the temple, Evan ordered the doors opened and stepped out of the temple. The sounds of battle had given way to celebration. Many warriors had lit torches and were burning down the Falmer hovels and piling the dead and burning them. If Gelebor was upset with the death of his twisted kin, he was wise enough to say nothing.

The high king stood with his housecarls around him. All the warriors had their hands on their weapons, but weren’t drawn. Evan stepped forward. “Fortress Dour is in your control, sire.”

The high king looked at the Snow Elf behind the mage. “All of Solitude and the lower part of Haafingar as well. I notice your skin is the same tone as the Falmer. Are you the legendary Paladin of Auriel that helped the Dragonborn defeat the vampire lord a hundred years ago?”

“Indeed,” Gelebor bowed. “It honors me you know who I am.”

“My officers tell me you were trapped in the tower and you spoke with Mage Evan here. The officer also mentioned that your brethren are looking for some relic that will destroy the Nords of this hold. Is this true?”

Evan tried to hide his surprise. It made sense that the high king would know of what had transpired between him and the Snow Elf.

“It is true… but it is more than just that. Yes, they are planning to find this ancient relic, but it will be all humanity. The Nords, Imperials, Redguard, and Bretons. All that would remain would be the Mer folk, Khajiit, and Argonians. From what I understand, if this object has each of the races’ blood in it then they will be eradicated when the magic is released.”

The high king looked grave as he studied the celebrating warriors. He looked back at the Snow Elf. “I read that you also stood against your brother and helped the Dragonborn kill him. If he had succeeded, then the vampires would have darkened the sun… somehow… which means you have in the past set family ties aside to save the world from certain doom, so I should take your warning seriously. What do you need of me?”

“This young mage has gained my trust. I value that and ask that he join me in the search to find this artifact,” Gelebor said.

The high king looked behind them and smiled. “If I let him go, his friends will want to come with him.”

“Done, with your leave,” Gelebor said.

“If the situation is as dire as you say… perhaps a company of warriors could help where a group of seven wouldn’t be.”

Gelebor smiled. “Where we go, large numbers of warriors will draw attention as opposed to helping us. Seven is a good number and I believe this group will get to where we need to go.” 

“Collect your things then. I expect you to fulfill your word, Elf. A word, Evan.” The high king led Evan to a back stable while Norma and the others went to grab their things. The king turned and looked at him. “I expect you to have our interests in mind during this mission. This object he seeks… if you find it and it becomes clear the elf intends on betrayal, I expect you to kill him. Am I clear?”

“I don’t believe a pilgrim of Auriel would do anything that would—”

“I expect you to deal with him should it be necessary,” the king said.

“I will protect the peoples of Skyrim as I swore when I took the oath to join your army. If I can find a peaceful resolve to all this, then I will do so, you have my word.”

“That is what I ask,” the high king said then turned back to the gathered warriors, giving commands.

When they regathered, Meleb helped Evan out of the ebony armor. It would be good to travel light without the weight of armor for a change. Ulian-Qi stepped forward. “You’re leaving?”

“I’m going on a mission with Gelebor. I want you to hold on to the armor for me.” The second of his singular nodded and began packing away the armor in a nearby barrel. The Argonian motioned for sand and grease to be added to the barrel to clean it. With help the Argonian carried the armor away to be stored in the Blue Palace.

Shouldering his backpack, and pulling his staff out of his holster, Evan studied the staff. He hadn’t used it in months since the battle with the Spriggans. With this staff, it meant he wouldn’t have to draw from his mana pool to summon an Atronach, allowing him more options for offensive or defensive magic. “Where is Gelebor?”

“Retrieving his things is what he told me,” Meleb said.

Evan turned towards the fortress, but there was no sign of the elf._ How was he able to slip through our forces?_

“What does Evan suggest?” Nes’zash asked. “We can find him if needed.”

Evan looked at the Orc. “You sure he’s coming back?”

Meleb shrugged. “That’s what he said.”

Rubbing his brow, Evan considered what he’d say to the high king should Gelebor flee the city. Would he be expelled from the army or would they behead him?

“This one thinks he will return,” Ge’ash said. “He is a warrior for the god he worships, yes? He will return, Ge’ash will bet two silver coins.”

“Rash’a accepts your bet, and raises it another silver piece,” the Khajiit said. “This one says he won’t return.”

“Ah, Nes’zash would like to aid his wager. This one says the Falmer won’t return and we will have to find him.”

“I love how the three of you can gamble during a time like this. It really says something about the fact both of you are betting he won’t return which will end badly for me if that’s the case,” Evan said.

“The Ash Brother will get you out of the city, of that we will promise you, Evan Falmerbane,” Nes’zash said.

“Wonderful,” Evan said. He paced around, hoping no one would take notice and ask why he was waiting around.

“I’ve returned,” Gelebor said as he appeared out of thin air. He wore white armor and had a layered belt with pockets hanging from it. Save for a satchel with a bedroll tied to it, the Snow Elf was unarmed.

“Let’s head out,” Evan said. Outside the city, the mage watched as more warriors passed through the gates, further securing the great town. It would take time, but Solitude would recover. It brought him joy knowing that it was back in the high king’s control.

“I find it strange that all this time gearing up for a war but the Falmer seem nowhere to be found,” Meleb said. “Save for Dragonbridge and a few skirmishes you’d think we weren’t at war.”

“They were relying on the great rune traps, intending on destroying our forces with the great spells. If they had succeeded, there would have been no chance to advance our army as we’ve done. They would have broken our back with only a fraction of their forces,” Evan said.

“So this one was with the Falmer for a time? Nes’zash believes the elf will know some of their plans,” Nes’zash said.

“I knew nothing of their plans about these great workings. Perhaps that was some information they found in the library? Either way we must stop them before they find the relic,” Gelebor said.

“What’s that?” Norma asked. Gelebor explained what he’d told Evan. “I never knew there was such a powerful object that existed,” Norma said.

“There are hundreds of magical constructs that exist and should they fall into the wrong hands could spell disaster for Tamerial and its people,” the Snow Elf said.

“I studied about an object that was found a little over a hundred years ago. The college of Winterhold called it the Eye of Magnus, but it was a relic found in Saarthal. Some believe it’s from when the city fell to the Snow Elves.”

“The Orb of Amusooll was found? Why was it called the Eye of Magnus? Magnus was Amusooll’s apprentice once… but he never worked on the orb for it to be called his achievement,” Gelebor said.

Evan blinked. “That was what the college called it. So you know of its origin?”

“The pilgrims of Auriel were against the war with the Nords from its inception. The pilgrims kept a record of the discourse between the elders and the temple authorities. The tome can be found in the temple library and says that Amusooll was one of the twelve council members that voted to go to war. He had made the orb shortly after the vote took place. Magnus, his Nord student, was expelled from the Snow Elves lands, but he stole Amusooll’s notes on the orb before it was finished.”

_ So that was how the staff of Magnus came about and how it could disarm the Eye of Magnus. _“Interesting,” Evan said.

“Yes, it is. Let’s be about finding this relic before they do, huh,” Norma said.

The group traveled the road through Haafingar, camped late in the night then walked the path to the main military camp the following day. They spent the night there. Many warriors studied Gelebor, unsure how to interpret his presence. Evan kept him close, so no one decided that the world needed one less elf. They continued on the following day, walking late into the night to pass through Dragonbridge. Once they reached the crossroads between the holds, they set up camp. The following day, they got on a ferry and crossed the Karth River. On the other side they walked cross-country leaving the cultivated lands for the wildness.

As they were crossing through an area of thick long grass, a pair of Sabre Cats burst forth. No sooner had they appeared then Gelebor cast a spell on them, and the feline monsters calmed. “Return to your den and do not hunt any creature that stands on two legs.” The two cats disappeared back into the tall grass.

“I thought I was about to have an honorable death,” Meleb said. He’d been in the center of the wild beasts’ path. “I would have died with glory fighting those beasts.”

“Perhaps but all the same we’re glad you didn’t die,” Evan said. The mage turned to consider the Snow Elf. “You’ve mastered Illusion magic? That was a well-executed dual cast calming spell.”

“The Paladins of Auriel try to not take life. We use Illusion and Alteration magic as they provide alternatives to violence.”

“But what do you use should you need to take a life?” Meleb asked. “I don’t see a weapon.”

“Bound weapons?” Evan asked. The Snow Elf nodded. “I thought as much. Bound weapons have many advantages.”

“Give me steel or an Orsimer blade any day,” Meleb said as he ducked underneath a branch.

Walking into a field, a large Dwemer construction stood in the center of the meadow. It was composed of stone with two metal pipes that had half rusted away. Evan noted a small ball emitting smoke. It spun in place for a moment, then circled around the structure, as though it was guarding it.

“Everyone be silent,” Gelebor said. “That is a Dwemer Animunculi. A Dwarven Sphere to be precise and they are _very_ dangerous.” The Snow Elf held up his hand, and whispered a spell, and a blue mist dispersed from his grasp, and covered everyone’s feet. It delighted Evan to see such a spell. 

They made it halfway to the other side when Evan stepped on something that snapped. He glanced down and saw a skeleton. Two bolts from a crossbow, jutted out from splintered rib bones. Evan looked for the ball and saw a human-like automaton unfold from the sphere and raced towards them. Gelebor summoned two Bound blades and stepped towards the Dwemer construct. With a _fiwithip_, bolts shot out of the construct’s appendage. The Snow Elf effortlessly cut the bolts in two. With a battle roar, Meleb ran to the Dwarven Sphere and used the hilt of his sword like a hammer and slammed it into its head. The force of impact knocked the cranium off the Dwarven Sphere, and a soul gem tumbled out of the construct. Evan picked up the pink crystal and pocketed it.

“There goes my sword,” Meleb said as he dropped the broken weapon on the ground. He studied the Dwarven Sphere’s frame. “It looks complex, but I think I can take it apart.” The Orsimer bent to the task of breaking the construct apart.

While the Orsimer worked, Evan walked around the strange Dwemer monument. Several small compartments appeared to be locked, but after jarring one, it opened to reveal several cut jewels. He picked up a ruby the size of his thumb, and two sapphires of larger size. Moving on to the next container, he found a rotten piece of fabric. It was made from black material and looked to be robes of some sort. Dropping the material back in the container, he opened the others finding them empty save for an enchanted Dwemer dagger and bowl. 

“There!” Evan turned to see the Orsimer brandishing a long piece of metal like a cudgel. “It’s not a sword, but it would crush someone’s skull in if I need it to.”

“I’m glad that you’re armed,” Norma said. She shook her head then turned towards Evan.

“Are we ready to press on?” Gelebor asked.

“Rash’a thinks this would be a good place to set up camp.” The Khajiit gestured to the surrounding meadow. “Open view all around. We can also give the body a proper burial for the dead.”

“Nes’zash agrees,” the Khajiit leader said.

“Then we will camp,” the Snow Elf said with finality. “I will handle the body while everyone else deals with the campsite.”

“Are you sure?” Norma asked.

“Being a Paladin of Auriel, it would be my honor.”

The Khajiit set to making the yurt, while Meleb and Evan scouted for water. Finding a stream, they gathered water in the Dwemer bowl, then Evan used magic to boil the water then filed his water container then everyone else’s. They returned to camp and found the tent up and Norma inside, setting out bedrolls.

The Khajiit had unpacked several bundles of grass that they had collected days ago and had dried out. They set the bundles into a small depression they dug. “Evan, come and use magic to light these for a small fire.” With a _whoosh_, Evan unleashed the spell. The small fire didn’t give off smoke and there was only the faint smell of burning grass.

Evan walked over to where the Snow Elf had dug a shallow grave, and was placing the old bones inside, murmuring a soft chant:

_Of ground we are born _

_ Of ground we return _

_ Let this soul sleep eternal_

_ Let those that mourn rest_

“You think it strange?” Gelebor asked after he finished setting the last stone over the skeleton.

“Not at all, I’m just not familiar with the funeral customs of the Snow Elves,” Evan said. “I consider it an honor to see.”

“Few would say that to someone who was an enemy,” Gelebor said.

“The Falmer are victims of an ancient injustice done to them. Perhaps they would be peace between our two races if things could be different. I for one would love to see the books and study their magic.”

“Spoken like a true mage. Mostly our magic is the same, though we have some unique spells, and we also have some unique alchemical ingredients.”

“Interesting. Come, let me show you a place where you can clean yourself. Meleb and I found a stream close by.” A grateful Gelebor followed Evan to the water source, and the mage left him alone. 

The following day after breaking camp, they passed through the meadow and climbed an outcrop of stone. They traversed the rough terrain until they reached a cave. “Few know of this access, but this is the hidden way to Blackreach without having to pass through a Dwemer ruin.” Gelebor held up his hand and two orbs of light appeared. “Stay close.” Gelebor muffled their steps, and they went in.

Inside the cave, Glowing Mushrooms emitted a soft light along the wall. A trickle of water ran down its length, pooling at ground then meandered deeper into the cavern. Save for their soft breathing and the whispers of the stream, the passage was quiet. The Snow Elf led them deeper into the passage, coming to a switchback that led deeper into the darkness. Evan noted different mushrooms that had grown to the height of his knee. The thin stems drooped due to the bulky caps. Along the wall, strange pipes held glowing flowers that slipped away as they approached. The mage studied one hole before passing it by.

_Some sort of strange creature must reside in there._

As they drew deeper into the dark cavern, they began encountering strange azure and purple glowing plants. Evan walked up to the cup-like glowing bulb. All around the blooms were plants of a purple hue. “What is this?”

“We call it Gleamblooms. It is an alchemy ingredient. Only Snow Elves know of it,” Gelebor said. 

“May I?”

“They like the dark and well-watered areas. Here,” Gelebor plucked a cluster of seeds. “Plant these where you want it to grow as long as it’s dark. Give it two seasons before harvesting from it. The first season the plant will produce seeds, so you’ll be able to replant soon enough.”

“Thank you,” Evan placed the seeds in his satchel.

They continued their journey, taking switchbacks until they reached a huge cavern. Hundreds of giant mushrooms illuminated a golden cobblestone thoroughfare. “This is Blackreach. The Snow Elf haven from old,” Gelebor said.

“It’s huge,” Norma said. “Though I thought there would be more Dwemer ruins.”

“The Blackreach is like a vast web that snakes underneath all of Tamerial. The heart of it is in Skyrim. Near what you’d call Winterhold.”

The group continued along the road, occasionally stopping and waiting for Falmer to pass by. Several times, Gelebor had to cast calming spells to keep the twisted elves from attacking. They stopped at a square building that was missing a door. Save spider webs and fungi, the structure was empty. “This would be a good place to camp,” Evan said.

“It wouldn’t be wise to have a fire,” Gelebor said. “As the Falmer have an incredible sense of smell.” The Khajiit looked at Evan, hoping the mage would counter the Falmer’s observation. When Evan agreed with Gelebor that sighed in defeat.

Evan laid out his bedroll, and Norma laid hers near his. She glanced at him and gestured to the back of the house where a small room held rusted furniture. “What is it? Are you all right?”

“We’ve not had a lot of time to talk… I wanted to apologize for the way I was acting in the catacombs. I didn’t like how you tried to leave us. Maybe I overreacted—”

“No, you had a right to be upset with me. I was wrong to keep you from the battle. We’ve been through so much together,” Evan took hold of her hand and kissed a knuckle. “You are a skilled warrior, but often I forget.”

Norma stepped forward and put her arms around him, drawing him into a kiss. When she withdrew, she seemed worried. “Do you think this will work?”

“I believe so. If what Gelebor says is true and we can find the relic first maybe we can destroy it. It’s too great a temptation to be left whole. There would always be the fear that someone would find it and cause problems for a different generation.”

Norma nodded. “Best to end the threat once and for all if we can find it. I only hope this isn’t a wild chase in the dark.”

“If nothing else, we’ll know soon enough.”

Evan and the group followed Gelebor for two-and-a-half weeks through Blackreach. Once they skirted too close to a Dwarven Centurion and had to run from the deadly Animunculi. Evan was torn between fascination and terror as he ran from the huge automation as it sprayed blistering ash at them.

Later that same day, they stopped at a small cleft of stone that was just large enough for the yurt. It being perpetual dark, there was no real concept of time so when everyone was tired they slept and when they woke, they continued on. When they reached the city, Evan stood in wonder. Thousands of buildings that varied in size covered the area expansive cavern. In the center, a large, golden orb illuminated a castle-like structure. Turrets stood at each corner, and the golden light reflected on brilliant, metal shingles.

“That was once the heart of Blackreach. In the beginning before the Betrayal, my people built that palace for the surviving council members. You see that domed building? That is the Temple of Auriel. That was where the Paladin order dwelled. Around those two buildings dozens of manor homes held our nobility. Four barracks were on each corner of the city and housed the last Snow Elf warriors.”

“With so many warriors how were the Dwemer able to get the upper hand?” Meleb asked.

“It wasn’t recorded. An underground river fed the city and that was the only means of getting water. Perhaps they tainted the water supply. We may never know,” Gelebor said.

“Do you think we should be mindful of the water?” Norma asked.

“Some magic spells never dissipate. I’ve often wondered if the Falmer no longer dwelled in these lands that in subsequent generations they’d be cured, but I’ve not been able to test my theory.”

“And it’s uncertain that’s how the Dwemer achieved the blinding of the Falmer. They could have contrived of some miasma,” Evan said. “Besides, I’ve been drinking the water after boiling it, as has everyone else and nothing has happened yet.” Norma and Meleb shared a look, and then looked at the city again._ Are they trying to determine if they’re going blind?_ “No one thought to wonder where the water was coming from all this time?” Suppressing a chuckle, Evan shook his head. He walked up to each of them and placed his hand on their shoulders, using magic to sense their bodies. “I’ll just cast a simple detection spe—Oh no!”

“By the Nine!” Meleb held up his hand and waved it before him. “What is it? Am I going blind? Oh no! I think my vision _is_ worse!”

Evan glanced at Norma. The terror on her face testified that she was genuinely afraid. _I even got her! _“I’m only teasing.”

Norma’s fear turned to anger, and she smacked him on the chest. “That’s _not_ funny, Evan! Not funny at _all_!”

“It would be wise if you didn’t yell,” Gelebor said. “We are in enemy territory.” Norma glared at the Snow Elf, but said nothing else. “And it would be wise for you, Evan to exercise some discernment when it is the proper time to play pranks on your friends.”

Evan made a face at Gelebor when the elf turned away. Norma chuckled softly, then shook her head, following Nes’zash. The group made their way into the city. It was a huge settlement, and if not for Gelebor leading them, they would have been lost.

“How is it this one knows the way?” Nes’zash whispered, when they ducked behind a large pipe as a Chaurus passed.

“The Paladins of Auriel dwelled here for a time and they kept maps. I studied them before I left for Solitude.”

Evan could tell the Khajiit didn’t trust Gelebor. “So from your readings, what happened between the Dwemer and Snow Elves?”

Gelebor glanced over the pipe then knelt down. “When the Snow Elves sought help from the Nords… they accepted coming to Blackreach, but that doesn’t mean they trusted the Dwemer. It was recorded that twenty years after their arrival, during the order’s yearly pilgrimage, that the Dwemer sprang their trap. It was before the Aetherium Wars.”

Evan had read Lost Legends and knew a bit of what happened during the terrible war. “I see. So whoever gained Blackreach, gained Aetherium, and an army of twisted Falmer that could mine the precious magical substance or fight battles with invaders?”

“Exactly, which caused the war between the cities and made the Dwemer ripe for Nordic forces because they were weakened by the internal conflict. The major Dwemer cities of Skyrim fell swiftly. That is mostly the end of the books. The Paladins of Auriel became recluses in the Hidden Vale seeing the unfolding conquest of Skyrim by the Nords.” By the Snow Elf’s facial expression he hadn’t meant to say the name of their lost settlement.

“But how—”

“Enough questions. We must make it to the council hall before the day,” Gelebor pointed to the giant orb. “During the day the orb produces more light and there is an azure mist that betrays movements.”

Gelebor led the group into the complex, but stopped before they went inside the structure. Evan noted several men and women in rough-spun clothes came out of a nearby tower. Task masters in Falmer chitin armor, but were human watched over the workers as they began working the ground beneath the brilliant orb. Evan suspected this was where the abducted children the Falmer stole ended up. _So the once slaves are now the slave masters themselves…_

“I knew we shouldn’t have delayed,” Gelebor said as he shook his head. “No choice now.” The Snow Elf raised his hand and murmured a spell. “Each of you take hold of each other and don’t let go.” Releasing the spell, the entire group turned invisible. Gelebor continued through the opening and passed through the courtyard. The door remained open so they could enter the tower easily enough. No sooner had they gotten inside then the spell wore off.

The group began looking around the main tower, opening doors, and finding the sleeping mats of the workers and their task masters barracks. One door led to sub levels, but the Snow Elf shook his head and pointed towards the ceiling. Finding a stairway, they pressed on. A guard station with Falmer blocked their access, but Gelebor spelled the guards to sleep. Going down a passage, they reached the main doors that led to the chambers. The doors swung open via a lever, and they entered a huge hall. A stone round table and chairs rested around it. If there was any décor, it had long ago rotted away.

A transparent figure stood before the table. “Visitors,” the voice echoed across the chambers. “I’ve not seen visitors save for my twisted brethren and their captives in a very long time.”

“Who are you? How is it you linger here, Shade?” Gelebor asked.

“I would like that question answered of you, Snow Elf. It has been many generations since I’ve seen an untainted Ice Mer.”

“The Paladins of Auriel remain. A small fraction of Snow Elves remain as well.”

“Then the twisting spell of my father wasn’t complete? This is glorious news! Long have I worked with my twisted brethren, trying to teach them something, but it has been mostly in vain.”

“What do you mean twisting spell?” Evan asked.

“Amusooll was my father. I am Glausooll of the Sooll House. I died trying to prevent my father from completing his weapon as I saw through the partial truths of Mara.”

“What do you mean? The Snow Elves have always worshipped Auriel and no other,” Gelebor said.

“Not so. After the Dwemer betrayed us, my people cast out the Paladins of Auriel, and were godless heathens mostly, save a tiny group that repented from their apostasy. I returned to the faith too and we met in secret and worshipped Auriel. After centuries of slave labor, the dreams began. Amusooll who had spearheaded the falling away of Auriel was stirred by a figure in his dreams: a woman weeping.”

“That is the icon of Lady Mara,” Norma said.

“Indeed,” the specter said. “She came to my father’s dreams and gave visions of the obelisk. Mara’s Obelisk. For the first time in centuries my father wept from his sightless eyes. Using magic, I sent word to a group of Auriel’s Paladins. Hoping this new-found spirit of revival would spur them back to following our ancestor’s ways. Alas it was not so. The blinded Snow Elves drove them away in favor of the Weeping Goddess.

“During this time visions began plaguing the Dwemer: a place free of pain and war. This was their folly. Mara was mocking them though they did not realize it. Long ago the Dwemer abandoned the Divines in favor of reason and science. I say folly for they envisioned such a place for themselves, but had failed to show such hospitality and mercy to the Falmer. My father reasoned that this was the purpose of the obelisk: to cast the Divine’s judgement on the Dwemer. My father created the obelisk from the dreams he had of it. The Auriel loyalists tried to stop him, but we failed and were executed. He unleashed the magic, obliterating every single Dwemer, leaving only a golden dust. Whether or not it was intended there was a backlash effect. All the Mara following Snow Elves were twisted into the monstrosities that exist to this day. I saw it all as I am now, a spirit and could do nothing not even weep as Mara had.”

“So the Dwemer didn’t cause the twisting of our people… it was by our own hands…” Gelebor said. “Such a revelation is unimaginable.”

“So the obelisk was supposed to bring judgement? That doesn’t line up with Mara’s revealed character,” Norma said. “Strange that would be her. Usually Akatosh would do such a thing if he deemed it necessary.”

“Where is this obelisk located?” Evan asked. “We do not seek to use it, but to prevent others from using it again.”

“They speak the truth, Paladin Glausooll. I thought my brother, and I were the last of our kind, but thirty years ago a missionary of Auriel appeared with twelve children who wished to join the paladin order. Amazed that some of my kind still lived, I went with them back to their home and was amazed to find a settlement of Snow Elves. They knew nothing of the history of our people… and I took it upon myself to tell them. I regret it every day since for some older youth felt it was their right to seek revenge. Of the youth, forty left the settlement and discovered the twisted Falmer. Geladrena leads them and has gained legions of the twisted Falmer. They seek the obelisk hoping to destroy humans as the Dwemer were.” 

“Such a thing must not happen again!” the shade began pacing back and forth. “Curse the day my father made that obelisk. It has been a thorn in our side since.”

“I had thought the obelisk here,” Gelebor said.

“As did we when we attempted to stop my father, but he must have guessed my heart, for he hid it away.”

“Then it could be anywhere within Blackreach,” Meleb said.

“With it being Amusooll, in theory it could be anywhere across Tamerial,” Evan said. “He was a powerful wizard if he could create the Eye of Mag… Amusooll’s Orb.”

“Before you came here did you search any of his old places of study?” Gelebor asked. “I mean… of course not… you were blinded.”

“Our physical eyes were blinded, but as you know magic has a way of fixing or helping things believed impossible. It wasn’t the same as seeing, mind, but with magic we had a sort of vision. That was how the great jeweled eyed statue was carved in secret. By the time the Dwemer visions and Mara’s dream began we had worked out the magic and healed the trait so it wouldn’t be passed to future generations. The twisting spell as I call it must have reversed and sped up the blindness.”

“You never answered his question though,” Norma said.

“I didn’t? My apologies. I’ve not spoken in length to anyone in so long… no none of us thought to search anywhere else.”

“Where was the place he made his orb?” Evan asked.

“In the caverns underneath Gilmerinthana. The ever frozen lands.”

“Underneath Winterhold?” Evan asked.

“That is what the Nords called it after they cast my people from it.”

Gelebor turned to the door. “Someone flees! Someone followed us!” He went for the door, but didn’t follow. “A spy of Geladrena no doubt.”

“Then we must hurry to get to Winterhold first, before the Falmer and Geladrena’s followers do,” Evan said.

“Follow me, I know a direct way to the surface,” Gelebor said. Together they ran down the stairs, passing the sleeping Falmer and out into the work area. When they saw the gathered workers and task masters staring at them, they realized their mistake. 

“Peace to you all,” Gelebor said, as he tried to slowly step towards the entrance of the compound. The workers ran at him with their farm tools. Casting calming spells worked on a few but there were too many. The Snow Elf summoned his blades and destroyed their tools and knocked them out.

A task master in Falmer armor tackled Evan, knocking him to the ground. Raising his baton to strike Evan in the face, a Falmer chitin sword erupted through the taskmaster’s belly. Blood gushed out of the wound, and the taskmaster fell to the ground. Meleb turned to the next threat killing another.

Norma helped Evan up as Gelebor made the rest of the workers flee the fields. Three taskmasters lay dead at Nes’zash’s feet.

“Did you have to kill them?” Gelebor asked. All around the Snow Elf were broken tools but no bodies.

“Less ridicule now, we must flee,” Nes’zash said. “Where is this escape Gelebor spoke of?”

“Follow me,” Gelebor hurried through the gateway and out into the street. “You see that shaft of stone? That is where we must go. It is a lift that will take us directly to the surface.”

“Do you know where it comes out?” Evan asked.

“The old maps showed a road close to a human city where evergreen trees grow,” Gelebor said as they ran.

“At least we don’t have to worry about freezing to death then,” Nes’zash said. They raced to the shaft, cutting down only what they had to in order to reach the surface. At the gateway, they slammed the gate closed, preventing those that had followed them from getting inside the lift. Gelebor pulled the lever, and the platform rose.

“It is a slow process to make it up to the surface, but it is even slower going down,” Gelebor said. “This will give us an hour lead if not two.”

“We must make a run for Dawnstar then. Falmer will follow us and will have an advantage over us in the dark,” Norma said.

“Agreed. We run for the city and hire a boat to take us to Winterhold,” Evan said. Both Norma and Meleb gapped at him. “I know… but there is little choice. There is no way we’ll be able to get away from them on the open road.”

“Khajiit don’t handle water very well,” Ge’ash said. “Perhaps we will take the road leading to Winterhold.”

“This one agrees,” Rash’a said.

“No, we will remain with our charge,” Nes’zash said. “We will just have to risk being out in the water.” The other two Khajiit lowered their ears and bowed their heads in submission to their leader.

When the lift stopped, Gelebor opened the gate, and then wedged a branch in the gears to keep it from going down. The gears began grinding the bough away. Evan didn’t think it would last long, but a longer delay was better.

Gelebor led the group down a steep hill and into a thick evergreen wood covered in snow. Thanks to Meleb and the elf’s sense of direction, they found the road within an hour. Knowing where to go, Nes’zash led the way with Gelebor, Meleb, Evan and Norma in the middle while Rash’a and Ge’ash brought up the rear. When the sun went down, the temperature plunged, but they pressed on until they came to the city. At the gate, Evan got the guards to open the gateway, but the Khajiit had to remain outside in the nearby merchant camp. Having been convinced that the Khajiit didn’t mind this, the rest of the group went into the nearest inn. Several locals stared at Gelebor, but didn’t know what sort of Mer he was.

After eating a warm meal, the group retreated to a room. Inside was a simple bed, wash basin, ewer, and table. Norma took the bed, while Evan and the others unrolled their bedrolls on the floor.

“Strange customs you humans have considering the Khajiit,” Gelebor said.

“Many people, Nords particularly, blame the Khajiit for all the Skooma problems in Skyrim. Skooma is a liquid drug that is highly addictive,” Norma said.

“Some argue it was the Khajiit that first created it,” Evan said.

“That isn’t the only reason people distrust the Khajiit,” Meleb said. “They are stolen from their families at early ages to become thieves or assassins. To invite a Khajiit into a settlement is most likely inviting a thief or an assassin inside.”

Gelebor shook his head. “The world is strange. Until thirty years ago, I never left the chantry. Mainly because there was no one left to guard the Wayshrine, but when the Missionary came with the children and she saw the need, she remained to protect it so I could visit their settlement, which lead to our current state of things. Since then, she and the children remain to protect the Wayshrine, learning the ways of Auriel.”

“So there is a female Snow Elf waiting for you?” Meleb asked.

“Not in the way you think. She isn’t a mate or anything like that.” Gelebor pulled off the white wrist guard and inspected it.

“Why not? There is so few of you that remain… it would almost seem a duty to wed and have children so your race could continue,” Norma said. “Not to seem disrespectful to your vows or anything.”

“It is forbidden for pilgrims or paladins of Auriel to marry. My mother and father broke their oaths which is how my brother and I came to be. I swore to remain faithful to my vows no matter the cost.”

“But—”

“Let him be, Norma,” Evan said. “If that’s his conviction then let it remain so. Should he change his mind that will be his decision. Others have broken their oaths and the Snow Elves remain.”

“Thank you, Mage Evan. Speaking of vows and oaths.” Gelebor reached into his side bag and pulled out a thick book. “This is something that was entrusted to me. It is a spell book from the Forgotten Vale’s Library. I’ve translated it from elfish.”

Evan opened the book and saw the unique characters, then flipped to the back of the book and common writing detailed everything. “I’m honored. What is this spell book about?”

“Blizzard magic. It’s a more intense form of Destruction magic than the ice spells, and it also has a few unique spells. It was entrusted to me three hundred years ago before the Betrayed slaughtered the original order,” Gelebor said.

“Knowing this… are you sure you wish to give me this?”

“Indeed. You have shown me that not every inhabitant of these lands seeks my peoples’ destruction even if some have warranted it.”

_It’s ironic that Gelebor thinks me so great after I earned the name Falmerbane and have killed many of the twisted elves. _

“Let’s get some rest,” Norma said as she got into her bedroll.

The group turned in, and for the first time in weeks Evan could relax. “Meleb, sleep in front of the door. I don’t want anyone trying to slip in during the night while we sleep.”

“Understood. Do you think someone will try?”

“No, but I’d rather not find out the hard way I’m wrong. If someone was to realize Gelebor is…Falmer then we’ll have trouble.”

The Orc moved his bedroll before the entrance. If a trespasser opened the door, it would wake Meleb and he could sound the alarm. When everyone was settled, Evan turned the wick on the lamp down, slipped over to Norma and kissed her good night then laid in his bedroll.

As he awaited to fall asleep, Evan’s thoughts drifted to the spell book. Part of him wanted to turn the lamp back up and study the book. _What sort of spells will I learn? This new blizzard magic must be Snow Elven magic. Could this be the key of unlocking Stalhrim?_

The following morning, the group woke and made their way down to the main hall. There were several folk already in the dining hall. Evan and Norma sat beside a warm fire, enjoying the heat.

A waitress stepped over. “Having some porridge this morning?”

“Yes, please a bowl for each,” Norma said. Evan pulled the spell tome out of his satchel, but Norma placed her hand over it. “You’ll have plenty of time studying later. Let’s have breakfast together?”

Quenching his frustration, Evan smiled then put the spell book back up. He reached across the table and patted Norma’s hand. “Sleep well?”

“Well enough,” Norma said. “I haven’t slept in an actual bed in so long, it took me some time to finally fall asleep.”

“Did you hear about last night?” the waitress asked as she placed the small bowls of porridge on their table. “A group of those Falmer attacked the Khajiit camp around midnight.”

“Was anyone hurt?” Gelebor asked.

“The cat folk had some fatalities. I heard two females and a youth. A bunch of those monsters died. Turns out some of the Ash Brothers were in the camp which saved most of the cat folk.”

“I hope the jarl lops their heads off,” a Nord said. “They killed two men in our hold last year.”

“They were Skooma runners that dumped their load, everyone knows that,” another patron said.

“Doesn’t matter. Those poor souls were probably addicted to it and couldn’t pay anymore,” the Nord said.

“I doubt Skooma dealers would let addicts transport their goods,” Evan said without considering the ramifications of his words.

The Nord narrowed his eyes. “What do you know, _Mage_?”

“He knows a great deal,” Meleb said as he stood with his hand resting on the Falmer blade that had replaced the cudgel. “Care to wag your tongue more?”

“There will be no fighting in my inn,” the inn keeper said from his station.

“There won’t be any further problems,” Evan said. “Please drop the issue, Meleb.”

Meleb started to sit down. “Ha! Look at that! An Orc listening to a _mage_. I never thought I’d live to see the day.”

The waitress stepped in front of the older Nord. “That will be enough out of you, Lan. If you can’t be civil to other customers, then you best leave.”

“Skyrim belongs to the Nords! What’s wrong, Elf? Don’t like the truth?”

“By the Divines, Lan! Are you trying to pick a fight?” the other Nord asked. “You haven’t picked up a sword in ten years.”

“Bah, I bet I’d wipe the floor with the lot of them!” Lan said.

Evan finished his bowl of porridge. “Come, we need to see the jarl.” Evan counted out three silvers and handed them to the waitress, then the group left the inn. They walked through the snow-covered street. A gust of wind ripped through the path forcing the mage to spell himself warm. As they made their way through the town, they saw many people hurry to the entrance to the city.

Still being relatively close to the entrance, Gelebor looked back. With a gasp, he turned back around. “They have the Falmer on display.”

Evan glanced back. The twisted bodies were staked on the wall. “I’m sorry.”

“You have proven that you are truly a different human,” Gelebor said. “I picked right concerning the spell book.”

The group walked up to the secondary wall that separated the common folk from the jarl of Dawnstar. At the gate the local guards lounged about with spear butts on the ground. “What’s all this then?”

“I am Evan Falmerbane. Apprentice Mage of the College of Winterhold, and Officer to the Eighth Singular of the high king’s mages. I was told that three of my company were arrested last night after they defended their people from the Falmer.” Evan pulled out the necklace that held his military rank.

“The only ones that were arrested where the Ash Brothers,” another guard said. He eyed the necklace, but didn’t let them pass.

“That’s right. They are with me and under my privilege as long as I have need of them,” Evan said. “I demand to see the jarl.”

The guards looked at each other. “Let the captain know of this and let him make the call.” One guard left and returned with the captain.

Evan looked at the muscled Nord. He was dressed in the gray tunic and cloak of the Pale hold. “What is this about wanting the Ash Brothers? They’re being prepared to meet the axe tomorrow.”

Evan handed over the necklace. “By order of the high king, I, Evan Falmerbane, demand their release. If you cannot make such a decision, then I demand to meet with the jarl.”

“You’ve got nerves of brass, Breton. I don’t have the authority to make such an order. If you would follow me.” The captain gestured for the guards to let the gate up and allow them in. Once the gate was open, Evan, and the group followed the captain into the old hall. A half dozen fires blazed, warming the long hall. Between each of the hearths, guards had hands on the hilt of their swords.

Meleb stepped beside Evan. “It might be good to exercise caution. I doubt the four of us will be able to defend ourselves.”

“Speak for yourself, Meleb. I don’t intend to hurt anyone as that would violate my oath to Auriel,” Gelebor said.

“Everyone just stay calm,” Norma said. “You even more so, Evan.”

“We don’t have time to delay. The longer it takes to get them out of here the longer it takes to get to the obelisk,” Evan said.

“She is right, Mage Evan,” Gelebor said. “It won’t do to have us locked up as well.”

“I say let Norma speak for us,” Meleb said as he tilted his head towards the elevated seat. Evan looked and saw a woman around Norma’s age with curly black hair. She wore a pale green dress and a gray fur mantle.

“I second that notion,” Norma said as she took a step forward. The mage noted a hint of malice in his lover’s voice. He looked back at the jarl and realized the jarl was staring at him.

“So Evan Falmerbane comes demanding the Ash Brothers be released. Very bold of an apprentice mage if I heard rumors correctly,” the jarl said as they stopped before her.

Norma bowed at the waist. “My lover is a bit hasty, Jarl…”

“Jarl Minerva, daughter of Selig Sword-hands. One of the best dual sword fighters in all of Skyrim.” 

“Thank you Minerva, as I was saying—”

Minerva leaned forward. “I will speak with Evan Falmerbane.”

“Very well,” Norma said. He noted the tension in Norma’s voice. Something was going on between those two he was certain, but couldn’t understand what. Norma turned and gestured for him to step forward.

“Greetings, Jarl Minerva.” Evan bowed as Norma had done. He could be formal too.

“I’d heard you were a Breton, but I didn’t realize how handsome you are,” the jarl said leaning forward, displaying several elegant rings on her fingers.

_Ah, now I see. _“Thank you for the compliment, Jarl Minerva. My lady was right… I am a bit hasty as we have pressing matters. I apologize if in my eagerness to have my friends returned was disrespectful.”

“Your lover but not your wife?”

“We are promised to each other. Words have not been spoken over us, but in our hearts we are one,” Norma interjected from where she stood.

The jarl glanced Norma’s way briefly then turned back to Evan. “So If I release the Khajiit brothers to you, what favors can I ask of you?”

“I am talented in creating magical scrolls… run an errand if you need it as long as it doesn’t take me a long time to complete as I mentioned we have pressing matters.”

“Nothing else?”

Evan glanced from Norma then back to the jarl. “No, Nothing else.”

“All right. I will release the Khajiit to you under two conditions: the first is that your lady, the Orc and the Elf go deliver a message to a neighboring village. If she leaves now, she could be there and back by first light tomorrow. The second is Evan Falmerbane will be my court wizard for a year for each Khajiit I release.”

Evan shook his head. “I beg forgiveness but only expert level mages can be assigned to an official status like that.”

“Then I require a mage teacher that will educate me on magic,” Minerva said.

Evan bowed. “Again only expert level mages can be teachers. You must name another set of terms.”

“An enchanted sword. A Stalhrim blade to be precise. Do that and I will let them go,” the jarl said with a self-satisfied smile.

_She knows we can’t get a Stalhrim blade. _“Another price. I fear we do not have the time to—”

Gelebor stepped forward and withdrew a dagger he had hidden. “My dagger is Stalhrim. It was forged over two thousand years ago by the Snow Elves themselves. You will not find a better weapon even if it is a dagger.”

“I asked for a sword. Not a dagger.”

“Very well. May I have a bucket of water?” Gelebor asked. With a strange murmur in a forgotten elvish tongue, the dagger came apart. Gelebor pocketed the hilt, and when a servant brought the container full of water, the Snow Elf dipped the blade into the water. He began chanting an incantation again. As he withdrew the dagger from the water, the blade grew longer. After he finished, he held up the four foot blade for her to study. “If I have the favor of Auriel, I will return after our task is finished and I will forge you a blade that few have ever seen.”

“And if you die?” the jarl asked a bit too bluntly for Evan’s taste.

“I will give directions to each of my companions on how to find someone to complete the blade. I will leave it in your care. Should the worst befall all of us then your greatest concern won’t be an unfinished blade.”

The jarl narrowed her eyes. “Are you threatening me?”

Gelebor knelt on the ground holding the unfinished blade before him. “No, but our task is of grave importance not just to us, but your entire people. In addition… I will offer my services as your court mage for the duration of three years and during that time I can also teach you magic.”

Evan blinked at the Snow Elf’s suggestion. Gelebor didn’t understand that Minerva had been looking for a way to snag Evan from Norma. He doubted she cared anything of magic.

The jarl stood and took the unfinished blade and looked at it. “I have your word that you’d finish the blade for me?”

“Indeed,” Gelebor said.

“Then forget the other meaningless task. If you make this blade, then my father’s greatest desire will be fulfilled. I will allow you to take the Khajiit.” The jarl motioned for the servant to come forward. “Place this on my father’s coffin.” The servant bowed and took the blade.

The jarl looked to the captain. “Release the Khajiit and get them anything they want up to a singular of warriors should they need it.”

Evan and the others withdrew from the jarl’s presence. They remained close to the last fireplace. Norma muttered to herself, pacing back and forth. He guessed that she was fuming about the way Minerva had attempted to sway Evan away from her. He knew it was best to leave her be for the moment so Evan turned to Gelebor. “So what did you do? You created Stalhrim from nothing?”

“Not nothing. I used water to elongate the preexisting blade.”

“B-but that makes no sense. You said it was an enchanted blade when it was a dagger, yet such a feat is impossible when something is already enchanted.”

Gelebor smiled. “Nothing is impossible, if you know how to do it. Before you ask no I cannot teach you. It would take three hundred years to teach you what you needed to know and by then even I would be dust.”

Evan’s hopes sank. “Very well.”

Gelebor laughed. “Find an enchanting station and I’ll show you a few tricks that will improve your enchantments.”

“I will do so,” Evan said. The group waited for a little while longer and the Khajiit entered from a side door. The dark furred Khajiit looked no worse having fought in a battle the previous night. When they reached the dock, Evan used his new found connections with the Pale’s jarl and bought passage on a boat.

“Ge’ash wishes we had another portal scroll like the one Evan was given last winter,” the Khajiit said. “This one hates being on water.”

“Rash’a does not like water either, but he will embrace any travel that keeps him from the executioner’s blade.”

“I’m not too happy to be on a boat again,” Evan said. “Last time we crossed this part of the sea our boat sank.”

The two Khajiit closed their eyes and muttered something the mage didn’t catch. Leaving them alone, he walked into his bunk to find Norma there. By her demeanor, he could tell she was upset. “What’s wrong?”

Norma narrowed her eyes. “You didn’t refuse the jarl’s advances. That’s what’s wrong.”

Evan blinked. “I did! If I hadn’t wouldn’t I still be there right now?”

“You don’t understand why I’m upset do you?”

“I do.”

“Then _why_ am I upset?” Norma asked.

_Oh for the love of Talos! _“Because the jarl was interested in me and tried to have me stay with her.”

“That is only part of it! By your face, that proves to me you’re confused and you don’t understand why I’m upset. Allow me to elaborate it for you: when Thalin tried to get me to leave you do you know what I said? I said that I wasn’t interested. That I had a betrothed named Evan in the mage college. I was clear, and I told the truth.”

_I get it… I hope. _“So because I hid behind the rules of wizardry that means I didn’t tell her I am in love with you.”

Norma stood and slapped her hands against her thighs. “Of course! Now you get it! For the love of Talos—” Evan stepped forward and kissed her. In shock, she opened her mouth to say something and Evan kissed her again. His tongue lashed into her mouth and he pushed himself against her until she was pressed against the side of the ship. She locked her arms behind his neck and held him tight against her. The ship listed, and they fell onto the floor. Despite this, Evan barely felt the impact and instead focused on kissing Norma.

“No… we should wait… Evan… please… stop.” Norma whispered when Evan moved to kiss her neck. “Marry me first, please.” She pushed him away. He went to kiss her more, but she pushed him back again. “Marriage first. We made oaths, Evan.”

In frustration, Evan smacked his hand against the floor, he barely felt the sting. He rolled away from Norma and slowly got to his feet. Everything screamed for him to go back over and take her. He looked back and saw that she was crying, retying the front of her shirt where his hands had been. Seeing her tears made the guilt that he felt feel like it would crush him. “I-I’m sorry.”

“Please… leave for the night… I’d like to be alone.” 

“I am sorry… you believe me… don’t you?” Evan asked.

“Please… leave.” Norma said.

Feeling even worse, Evan nodded and left the small cabin. He went into a spare room and sank into the hammock. He felt like a monster. Had he really been that close to taking her? Tears pooled in his eyes, occasionally falling down his cheeks. The last time, he’d been the one that kept them from giving in to their desires… this time… it had been Norma. Wiping the tears away, he got up, left the cabin and went on deck. He rested against the railing for a time studying the rolling waves._ Maybe she’d be better off without me. Maybe everyone would be better off if I was gone. I could jump over the railing._ Would anyone notice until it was too late? He’d have only a short time living in the cold waters.

“You seem very troubled,” Gelebor said as he came over.

Evan wiped a stray tear away. “I just about did the worst thing to Norma…” _The thing she fears most will happen if Jarl Ulfric gets ahold of her. All the times she feared him and she should have been fearing me too. I’m no different from that man._

“You two love each other… yes? It is clear… and it’s clear that the two of you wish to marry. I am a Paladin of Auriel… I could marry you two should you wish it.”

Evan blinked. “Maybe… She wanted a traditional Nord wedding… I’m not sure she would marry me now.”

“Norma loves you. Perhaps at the moment she is upset. She has been upset with you since you didn’t handle the jarl properly, but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t love you.”

Evan went back to studying the waves. “I hope that’s what it is. I’m not sure.”

“Give her time to sort out her feelings and give her space for as long as she needs it. Most important thing for you right now is not to listen to anything that will make you doubt that she loves you, unless she is the one that tells you that.”

“And if she decides that she doesn’t love me?” Evan asked.

“Then perhaps in time you can pay the jarl at Dawnstar a visit.”

Evan stared at the Snow Elf in shock. “I thought you didn’t realize… you offered to teach her… did you know what she meant?”

“Truthfully? Not until I heard Norma muttering to herself while we waited for Nes’zash and the others. I felt a fool for offering my services to her. I wanted to go back and apologize to her.”

“I think everyone realized you didn’t understand what was going on.” It refreshed him that he wasn’t the only fool in existence. “I wish I had thought through my answers more… and spoken better.”

“The purest words ever spoken,” Gelebor said. “Come, I will show you a few spells from the spell book. You have it with you don’t you?”

“It’s in the room Norma is in. I was going to stay there… now… I don’t know.”

“Well, I can still show you some basics and get your mind off what you’ve been through today.”

Evan gave a half smile. “Thanks.”

After the magic training, Evan was exhausted and eager for something to eat. He went into the small mess hall. It was empty save for a pair of sailors that were eating. The mage walked to the cabinet and took out a bowl and wooden spoon. He spooned some stew into his bowl and sat down. The door opened and Norma walked in. She saw him and hesitated for a moment, then walked into the hall, grabbed a bowl and served herself. She sat down a little way from him. Whether the two crew members sensed the tension, or they had finished eating, they got up, tossed their bowls in the scrub basin and left.

_Perhaps I should leave. Maybe she’s still not wanting to see me. _Evan got up and ate a few more bites then went to put his bowl with the other dirty wares. “You don’t have to leave.”

“Are you sure?” Evan asked. Norma nodded. The mage returned to his seat. “The food is better than the last time we were on a boat.” Norma said nothing, but bobbed her head in agreement. “I’m sorry for not speaking up while we were at the jarl’s hall… and I’m sorry for the cabin.”

“Thank you for your apology.” Norma continued to eat, saying nothing else. Evan scrapped the last bite from it, then got up, tossed the bowl in the basin. Norma held up her hand, stopping him from leaving. He sat down beside her and took hold of her hand. “It’s been a while since I’ve been jealous over you, and when you didn’t affirm our relationship… like I thought you should… for a moment I feared you’d be swayed by the jarl. Then all that at the cabin happened, and I thought all you wanted was coupling… that was all that I meant to you—”

“By Talos!” Evan kissed her hand. “You mean so much to me. You’ve been my best friend and companion since I was little. I couldn’t imagine my life without you. All that with the jarl was me trying to act calm like you mentioned and then I was confused because I’ve never had a lady showing me that sort of interest… save you. I didn’t know what to do and not offend her. I feared for Nes’zash and the others as their lives were at risk should I fail.”

Norma nodded. “That’s what I realized while I was in your room… and I assumed that you had a few lady mages interested in you at the college that you had to turn down… to remain with me—”

“I think you misunderstand the type of ladies that go to the mage college. Some relationships happen… but _very_ few. If there were any that were interested in me I was oblivious to it and that’s a fact.”

Norma smiled. “I’m glad.”

“You said you’ve not been jealous over me in a long time… when were you jealous?”

“Do you remember Kloja?”

“Yeah… she was my friend before you moved to Riverwood. When you showed up, we were friends for a while then she stopped coming around. She had a crush on Neaten I always assumed.”

“No she didn’t. You had just turned ten, and I had realized that she liked you… I might have told her to stay away from you and when she refused… I might have shoved her into a pile of cow manure… that was the real reason she stopped coming around.”

Evan smiled. “I never knew that.”

Norma looked away, but had a smile on her face. “It wasn’t my finest moment.”

Evan took her by the hand and stood up. “I love you.” He leaned forward and kissed her.

“And I you,” she said when Evan pulled himself away. 

After a week on the sea, they reached Dockport and bought the needed supplies for the journey up to Winterhold proper. Nes’zash and the others went to meet with their cousin while Evan and the others went to the records building. They searched the archives for the old writings and maps that dated back to the first era. Finding a few brittle pieces of parchment, Evan used magic to strengthen the pieces and opened them. “This details the battle of Gilmerinthana:

_ The battle of Gilmerinthana_ _was a costly battle. Of the eight thousand warriors that we brought only seven hundred still stand now the battle is over. The first night a thousand men froze to death as we trudged back to the safety of the eastern vale. We took the settlement from the Snow Elves and slaughtered the lot of them while the rest fled into frozen waste. No doubt they somehow survived, due to their sorcery I’d imagine._

Evan skipped ahead until he found what he was looking for:

_ In the end it was the caverns that caused us the most problems. They were heavily supplied with warriors, and traps. If not for Shalidor and Magnus I fear we’d have been thwarted. Those two have earned the titles that the high king bestowed on them. Strange that all Shalidor wanted was a patch of land to watch over Gilmerinthana_. _He and Magnus plan on making a school here to train mages. Strange that human folk would be abandoning the way of the voice in favor of elf magic, but times change as my da used to say._

Evan read more, then back tracked and read from the beginning. He sat the parchments down. It was interesting to learn of the college’s founding… and to know Magnus was there. “No help.”

“There is a reason it’s still here, Evan,” Gelebor said. “Your preserving spell has unlocked something.” The Snow Elf held up the parchments and cast a series of floating orbs that basked the room in magical light. “There. Look.” Gelebor laid the parchments on the table and used magic to flatten them out. A detailed map of the caverns appeared.

“That’s the main cavern where most folk in Winterhold grow their crops,” Norma said, pointing at the central cave. “There is the lesser vault and over there is the jarl’s personal gardens. That hallway there doesn’t exist, or it was blocked up long ago.” 

“That’s where we’ll start.” Gelebor rolled up the parchments. Then looked at the curator of the collection. “We will need this parchment for a while. I promise to return it when we’re finished with it. I pledge an oath by Auriel.”

“Y-you’re a Snow Elf… like the Falmer… I thought all of them were twisted monsters,” the elderly mage said.

“Yes, well, now you know not all are,” Evan said as they walked out of the archive. He glanced up to the sky. The day was nearly spent. “We need to get below ground quickly.”

“How soon will we have to worry about the Falmer?” Norma asked.

“It largely depends on if there are other exists like the lift we used, but it would probably be a good idea to let the jarl know what’s going on,” Evan said. He looked at Norma. “Take Meleb and inform the jarl of what’s taking place. We’ll wait at the house for you.”

“This better not be an excuse to get us separated while you risk yourself.” Norma glared at him.

“It isn’t. I promise.” Evan and Gelebor ran for Norma’s house. Once inside, he felt strange being back in their home after so many months of being away.

“It looks like you’ve not been here in some time,” Gelebor said as he traced a lone spider web strain with his finger.

Evan tried to remember how long it had been. “Yes… Maybe almost a year.” The mage went about lighting a few candles in some darker places. Something skirted across the hallway and ran into the bedroom. “Skeevers,” Evan said. It would be a pain trying to get the little devils out of the house now that they were inside.

Evan armed himself with an ice spell and advanced into the back bedroom. With his free hand he conjured four mage lights and shot them into the room, basking everything in a blue light. Skeevers hissed and ran towards him while their smaller offspring slipped into a crack in the side of the house. As one went to bite him, Evan kicked it, knocking it against the wall then released his ice spell freezing another went it tried to attack. The one he kicked against the wall escaped by slipping out the crack in the wall.

“I bet they’ve been living off of the stored goods.” Evan went to the door that led to the larder and saw the hole that had been chewed through it. Arming himself with another spell, he went down the stairs and into the storage area. It smelled of urine, and animal waste. One of the flour barrels had been knocked over. With the aid of a floating light, the mage saw Skeever tracks in the white mill. Everything else had either spoiled or had been eaten. 

After going through the rest of the cellar, and seeing his mage supplies still in perfect condition, Evan returned to the upper level. He considered starting a fire, but before he could, Norma and Meleb returned. “The jarl has put every able-bodied fighter he has left in the armory to arm themselves while everyone else is going into the caverns. The jarl gardens is the last stand should the Falmer beat back the hold’s forces.”

“With the high king calling for more soldiers, there are few warriors left in the hold,” Meleb said.

“Has there been any developments concerning the war?” Evan asked.

“No, but between controlling Solitude and the military camps, the high king has needed more warriors,” Norma said. “Winterhold alone has sent seven thousand warriors and another two hundred mages.”

“Considering the population of Winterhold that’s a significant number. Well, we don’t have ample time, let’s get down there and see what we can find.”

“Aren’t you going to tell her of the Skeevers, Evan?” Gelebor asked.

“What is he talking about, Evan? Did _Skeevers_ get into my house?”

By Norma’s tone, he knew better than try to dismiss her concerns. Evan nodded. “They’ve destroyed your stores and dried goods. The storage area is a mess.”

“Oh, no! No! I _hate_ Skeevers. Diseased carrying beasts! When we’re finished with all this, we’re burning everything that they’ve touched!”

Evan walked over to the door that led to the basement. “They came in through the side of the house. Your bedroom. Chewed a hole right through the wall.”

“My bedroom? I swear I’ll have to replace everything and close up that hole. Wait… is it the same side I asked you to fix when I spotted that crack in the wood last time we were here?”

A fragmented memory of her asking him to fix the crack came to the forefront of his mind. “Ah… perhaps.”

Norma narrowed her eyes. “So if you would have fixed that crack in the wall like I told you to then we wouldn’t have Skeevers in the house.” 

“Let’s keep things in perspective,” Evan said. “Falmer are on their way here and should they gain this obelisk then we’re all doomed.” Norma folded her arms, but nodded. In silence they went down the steps and through the basement. Norma cursed as they made their way through the larder.

In the huge cavern, folk were gathering in groups in the lesser hall. Warriors who hadn’t been out in ten or more years were waving young boys and girls into the gardens. “There. That is the place. See the map appears naturally in this light,” Gelebor said.

The group made their way to the spot where the entrance was according to the map, and as soon as Gelebor got close, the ice began to recede until it exposed a corridor. Evan looked from the hallway to the others. “Time to see if we can find this obelisk.” They entered the corridor and as soon as they were twenty paces in, the ice closed over the entrance. Both Gelebor and Evan cast orbs of light to see, and the group pressed on.

Near to an hour later, they reached a stairway. Gelebor took the lead from here, and as they walked along the steps, doorways hidden by ice opened. Evan looked inside several and saw long grass and trees growing within, floating orbs of light cast the halls in light.

They stopped when they came to an elegant archway. Ivy grew along the entrance and the wall, snaking from a nearby vase. _This must have been decorative flora at one time._ Gelebor summoned his bound sword and cut through the tangle. Once clear of the over growth, they walked into a huge cavern. Tens of thousands of ice buildings lined the hall. In the center was a half destroyed castle.

“Gilmerinthana,” Gelebor said in a hallowed voice. “There! That is the ancient Auriel chantry! There is a Wayshrine that once connected it to the others that spanned the length of Skyrim.” Gelebor shook his head in amazement. “To see this place. I’ve only seen sketches of it in tomes.”

_This is a true kingdom. I knew there had to be more to the Snow Elves’ kingdom besides those vaults and the glades._ “This destroys the theory that the Snow Elves developed the underground vaults as a last ditch effort against the Nords,” Evan said to anyone listening. The group continued the journey into the city. Off in distance, a tower hung from the ceiling of the cavern. A twisting stairway joined one of the castle’s towers. “If I had to gamble I’d say that’s Amusooll’s tower.”

At the castle entrance, the doors were open and cast to the ground. Gelebor knelt and touched the ice. “This had to be powerful magic to disfigure Stalhrim.”

“Well, Magnus was an apprentice under Amusooll. Perhaps he figured out how to manipulate it.” They continued into the castle. Everything was bare save for the decorative reliefs of the magical ice. In the center of an expanse of ice was a beautiful statue made of Stalhrim. Gelebor reached out and touched the hem of the robe to the statue.

“We must continue on,” Norma said to the Snow Elf.

“Y-yes of course. I just never dreamed of seeing this,” Gelebor said. Together they ascended a set of nearby stairs, crossed a walkway then found the platform that joined the spiral walkway.

“You all will go no further,” a female’s voice said. An invisibility spell dissolved, revealing a woman in white armor and golden circlet. Around her, other Snow Elves warriors appeared, each with bound swords at the ready.

“Geladrena, please stop this,” Gelebor said. “If you go through with this, you will destroy the only chance our people have of reclaiming what we lost so long ago.”

“You speak as though that was an option. Will the humans give back to us what was taken from us? This Gilmerinthana belongs to us as does the lands above. Would they leave? No, nor will those of the college surrender their stronghold. We must take back what was ours, by _force_.”

“Did your spy tell you of Glausooll and what happened when Amusooll used the weapon? It was using the weapon that led to the twisting of our people. Not the Dwemer nor time underground,” Gelebor said. “I swear it.”

Geladrena moved to attack Meleb, but lacked the proper skill with a sword. The Orc knocked her bound weapon out of her hand, and it disappeared. “Lies! All lies,” she said as she grasped her hand. 

Evan noted how the other Snow Elves exchanged looks between each other. _So she kept the truth from them._ “Glausooll’s specter still dwells in Blackreach, trying to help the Falmer that still dwell there. You can converse with him yourselves and learn the truth. Auriel blessed him to remain behind so he could try to minster to the others,” Gelebor said.

“Where is the spy that followed us? He can attest to what he heard,” Evan said.

“One of the humans killed him,” a warrior Snow Elf said. “We found him dead in the gully near our camp.”

Gelebor turned fierce eyes on Geladrena. “Humans didn’t kill this spy. One thing I taught you was how to set up camp. No human could find that. Geladrena killed the spy. Didn’t you? He told you what he overheard and didn’t want to fight anymore. That’s also why these warriors didn’t know about what happened. You feared they would give up their quest for vengeance if they learned the truth.”

“No! It was lies! The ghost told lies and Delin believed him! You won’t convince me otherwise!” A ripple of power erupted from Geladrena, knocking everyone down, she then raced for the stairway that led to the tower. 

Evan was the first to recover and hurried after her. Gelebor followed on Evan’s heels. “We can’t let her get the weapon!”

Evan slipped but caught himself before he plunged to his death. Gelebor helped him up, and they quickly made it up to the tower. It was a massive growth of Stalhrim ice, which rivaled the Hall of the Elements in Winterhold College. The ice that covered the entrance had just reformed when they reached it. Gelebor, with a bound sword in hand, stepped forward, and the ice receded.

Inside, floating lights displayed a half dozen pillars that came up to their waist. Evan thought magical constructs had once been on display on the supports. Empty rooms were on either side of the vestibule. A lone set of stairs went up to the next floor. “We must be cautious or she’ll ambush us. Her ability to make herself invisible means she could be anywhere.”

Evan summoned his sword and had a spell at the ready. “Let’s head on.” Together they went up the steps. The stairwell opened into a round hall. Two small rooms were on either side. Cautiously, they explored each, but found them empty. Only a Stalhrim table remained and a few metal instruments that were practically rusted away rested on it.

“Where is it?” a voice in desperation echoed from the other room. “I must find it!”

Gelebor covered them with an invisibility spell and they went into the other room. Geladrena stood there frantically, picking up the rusted objects only to discard them. Her face twisted in anger, and she flung her right hand out. A gust of wind knocked both Gelebor and Evan against the wall. The female Snow Elf ran out of the room and then shouted in triumph. Gelebor got up, hauling Evan to his feet, and they ran after her, discovering a hidden room. Inside on a pedestal rested a white obelisk with glowing, golden characters. Geladrena appeared and sliced at Evan with her bound sword. He parried the blade and shoved her backwards. She tripped over a fallen chair and struck her head. Gelebor fell on top of her, pinning her to the ground.

“Grab the obelisk! Get it away from here,” Gelebor said.

Evan ran for the construct, only for a gust of wind to knock him from his feet. Gelebor was flung into the air and smacked the ground. Geladrena got to her feet and summoned her bound sword again. Evan shot a wild spray of flame at her, which she deflected, but it gave him the chance to get to his feet.

Their bound blades clashed as Geladrena ran for the obelisk. Her attacks were wild and unrefined. Thus it took everything Evan had to keep her from running him through. In time, if he lived through her barrage, she’d tire and he’d be able to go on the offensive.

A bound sword erupted from her chest, coating Evan in a spray of her life fluid. “Auriel forgive me for this deed, but she slew one of her own kin,” Gelebor said.

Geladrena staggered and fell into Evan, knocking him backwards. Trying to keep himself from falling more, he reached out and caught the pedestal. The obelisk slid off and landed within Geladrena’s reach. She grabbed the obelisk, at the same time as Evan did.

Everything whited out. No longer was Evan and Geladrena intertwined on the floor, but standing in a brilliant light. The mage studied the female Snow Elf. She no longer had a grievous wound in her chest.

“Holders of the obelisk,” a male’s voice echoed around them. “What is your wish?”

“Destroy all the humans on Tamerial!” Geladrena shrieked.

“No, spare them,” Evan said.

A bent figure appeared. He had long arms, a bald head and pointed ears. It was a shade of one of the twisted Falmer. “I am Amusooll, maker of Mara’s Obelisk. The holders must come to a unified decision.”

Geladrena screamed and launched herself at Evan, but she passed through him without injury to him or herself. “You are not in your bodies, but elsewhere,” Amusooll said.

“I cannot allow this to take place! I am a daughter of Adrena the Wise! My Snow Elf blood must mean more than this human’s!”

“I once thought as you did, child, yet in the end my hatred of the Dwemer surpassed my hatred for the humans.”

“I already know of the Betrayal! Our people were blinded and twisted into the monsters they are still to this day.”

“Only the blinding was the Dwemer’s doing. The twisting was _my_ actions. I received a message from the Divines… and brought about one of the most cataclysmic events ever known. In one swoop I destroyed the Dwemer, but there was a backlash effect as our peoples were closely related. The lesser Mer were not affected save for the dwarfish Mer on Solstheim.”

“No! That cannot be!”

“I saw it all from here. The unveiling of the minds of my people. Everything. Should I have lived through the working of the magic I would have been no different from they.”

“We’ll be killed?” Evan asked.

“That is the price of working the magic,” Amusooll said.

“I don’t want to die!” Evan said. “I just wanted to prevent her from killing everyone!”

Geladrena sank to her knees. “Nor did I want to die… but the sword wound,” she looked down and saw the wound wasn’t there. “I will die regardless.”

“So have you both come to terms with your own deaths and have you agreed on a choice?” the bent figure of Amusooll asked.

“Do you have the power to reverse the magic that caused the twisting of the Falmer?” Evan asked.

The figure swept its hand over the floor, and it revealed Tamerial. Evan could see every life on the continent and distinguish between each individual. “The Falmer have grown to a plentiful people once again. When I cast the spell, both Falmer and Dwemer numbered only in the thousands. Now, my twisted brethren number in the tens of thousands. No. I cannot heal them all.”

“But you could heal some?” Geladrena asked.

“Would you heal those that do not wish to be healed?” a voice echoed from around them.

Amusooll looked up. “I know that voice! It haunted my dreams while I lived. Lady Mara!”

Evan looked around, but didn’t see anyone save Geladrena and Amusooll. “What do you suggest then?”

“There is power enough to grant healing to those that desire it.”

“You tricked me! This was supposed to be a weapon! A tool and it destroyed me and my people!”

“Amusooll, what I meant for healing you spurned for vengeance. I plagued the Dwemer with the visions in hopes it would bring them to repentance for blinding your race and let you go. I intended for you to use my obelisk to heal your people of the blindness but you chose revenge.”

“You said you could heal those that wish to be healed?” Geladrena asked.

“I am the true maker of the obelisk. I can over power it and grant the magic a further reach. Since you are seeking to heal instead of kill I have chosen to intervene.”

“Healing of the Snow Elves is something that we can agree on,” Evan said. He looked at Geladrena. “Right?”

Without saying a word, she nodded.

“It is finished!” a loud voice off in the distance rang.

Evan opened his eyes. Geladrena was still on top of him. From the glazed look in her eyes, he knew she was dead. “No! Don’t let her touch it!” Gelebor shouted. The obelisk crumpled to dust in Evan’s hand. “What has happened?”

Evan rolled the dead elf off of him. “It’s over. Geladrena and I used the magic from the obelisk to heal the Falmer.”

“What?” A look of hope appeared on the Snow Elf’s face.

“When we both grabbed the obelisk, it took us to another place… or plane of existence or something. Amusooll was there as was… Lady Mara. When all the facts were placed before us we agreed to heal the Falmer that desired to be healed.”

“I have broken my vow and killed her. I am not worthy of being a paladin of Auriel.”

“You did the right thing. It wasn’t until she was exposed to the truth of it she changed her mind… and I think if I hadn’t suggested healing the Falmer we would be locked in a debate between time.”

“That reassures me of my actions. At least when she was given the chance she chose right. To know that my people are restored! This is great news.” Gelebor shouted in triumph.

“It won’t be all of them. Only the ones that wanted to be healed.”

“Somehow that seems fitting. A choice for healing as some will prefer the life they already know,” Gelebor said.

Evan heard Norma’s voice, calling out to him. The doorway opened and Norma and two Snow Elf warriors entered. “Evan! For the love of Talos, is this your blood?”

Evan explained everything, and she hugged him. Hearing that some Falmer were healed sent the Snow Elves into shouts of joy. The two warriors looked at their former leader. “I will bury her. Will you all help me?”

“We would be honored,” Evan said.

Reaching the vault of Winterhold, Evan was surprised to see hundreds of bewildered folk. A few twisted Falmer lay scattered about, dead from the battle. Kha’razl and the Ash Brothers joined them. “What has this one done? One minute we are fighting for our lives and then the next the Falmer begin changing and they flee. The few that remained were cut down easily enough,” Ash’el said.

“I’m glad to see you well,” Evan said to the Khajiit and clapped him on the shoulder.

“Still what happened?” Nes’zash asked.

“Indeed. What happened Mage Evan?” the archmage asked as she and the first wizard appeared. “I just seen hundreds of Falmer fleeing the halls, shouting with joy as they bask in the setting sun. They are running about naked! Female and male both!”

“Evan found Mara’s Obelisk and used it to heal the Falmer,” Gelebor said. “I will speak with them and let them know such behavior isn’t appropriate.” The other Snow Elves followed the Paladin of Auriel outside.

“Is what he said true?” Leah asked. “Are all the Falmer cured?”

“Just the ones that desired it.” The two most power mages in all of Skyrim just stood there with their mouths hanging open. “Word should probably be sent to the high king to let him know the war is over.” _At least I pray that it is so._

“And where will you be, Mage Evan?” the archmage asked.

“First, I’m fixing the side of the house so Skeevers don’t get in again, then I’m having a large fire of all our soiled things as Norma said. Once that’s seen to I’ll clean out our storehouse and buy new provisions.”

“What?” the first wizard asked in confusion.

Evan smiled. “I’ll be busy for a bit longer, but I’ll answer your questions in time.” The two mages sputtered as he walked away.

Evan stood in his formal robes before the priest of Mara. As the mage waited, the doors opened, and he turned to see his guests filing in. Gelebor sat down with two of his personal Snow Elf escorts, and behind him Naomi and Ol’Hob took up the last pew on the right side. Thalin moved to the left side along with Meleb and Kha’razl. The Ash Brothers took up the other row.

The priests of Mara closed the doors, then reopened them. Norma stood in the entryway with a circlet of Red Mountain Flowers on her brow. She wore a long white dress, testifying to all their relationship had remained pure before marriage. She walked the aisle with a single Whiterun warrior. A helmet covered his face, but Evan knew who it was. Norma’s father couldn’t reveal himself or else it would cast shame on the Graymane house.

Norma stepped up beside him, and for a moment Evan lost himself in her dazzling green eyes.


End file.
